


Good Associations

by tabris



Series: 2009 Birthday Smutfest [15]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junsu’s puppy eyes are about a billion times more effective when he’s confined to a wheelchair and he damn well knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Associations

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from anonymous; yoosu, wheelchair

Junsu's puppy eyes are about a billion times more effective when he's confined to a wheelchair and he damn well knows it. Yoochun does too, but it still doesn't mean he has any sort of resistance, which is why he's currently curled up awkwardly in Junsu's lap kissing him senseless while Junsu is busy undoing the buttons of his shirt.

"This is such a bad idea."

"No it's not, my ideas are always great and you know it," Junsu says between kisses, making his way down to Yoochun's collarbones once there's no annoying clothing in the way.

"Ah, Jun— People are going to start showing up soon."

At least the door's locked this time, for what it's worth.

"Better hurry up then." Junsu's fingers work at Yoochun's pants and then start on his own, shoving at Yoochun's thigh so he can maneuver better.

"Ow, my knees don't bend like that. Dammit, why can't we just use the couch?"

Junsu laughs, hooking a hand behind Yoochun's knee and yanking hard. "'Cause I want you to think dirty thoughts every time you look at me in this thing."

"Evil."

"You love me, don't lie."

Finally getting Yoochun lined up where he wants him, Junsu fists both of their cocks as well as he can, twisting his hand and making Yoochun choke off anything he was about to say. Yoochun's hand joins his after a second, slippery with hand lotion and Junsu squeaks at the change of sensation.

The room's quiet and Yoochun's glad for it, loving the little sounds he drags out of Junsu. He's panting like he's been on stage for three hours, breaths quickening as he gets closer. Yoochun slips his thumb between them and jerks Junsu off roughly as he stares into his eyes.

"C'mon baby," he murmurs, grinding down before dragging Junsu's lower lip through his teeth.

A couple more strokes and Junsu's thighs tighten under him, then slickness over both of their hands as Junsu kisses him hard, speeding up to bring him off too.

"Mission accomplished?" Junsu asks with a grin while Yoochun's catching his breath.

"Mission accomplished."

**Author's Note:**

> also @ [lj](http://users.livejournal.com/_tabris/22076.html) | [dw](http://cheri.dreamwidth.org/16714.html)  
> 


End file.
